


The Early Bird Special

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Embarrassment, F/F, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbians, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Panties, Rival Schools - Freeform, they have crushes on each other but they don't know how to tell the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Nebula wakes up early one morning only to discover a very shocking secret about her roommate (and crush) Daybreak.





	

 

If only she could pull out her vibrator and get off on this.

 

Nebula had woken up.  It was early morning, so she would have probably gone back to sleep if she hadn't heard noises from Daybreak's side of the room.

 

It was a good thing she hadn't spoken up to ask what the other was doing because there would have been no way for her to be enjoying this.

 

When she had first turned over, Nebula's voice had frozen when she saw Daybreak, red and flustered with her hand down the front of her cutesy, snowflake pajama bottoms.  That alone would have been good for a chuckle and fantasy material for her next masturbation night.

 

But it was the other thing she saw Daybreak doing that made her unable to move out of pure shock. 

 

Daybreak had something small in her hands.  It was thin, purple, and oddly similar to her favorite pair of lingerie that she had washed a few days ago.  But wasn't it-

 

But it was.  It was her underwear.  And not only was Daybreak holding it, she was pressing it into her face.  Into her nose. Her roommate, the shy, proper, and good girl Daybreak, was masturbating to the smell of her underwear. Similar to like some old, perverted, billionaire who got off sniffing girl's panties.

 

But now ten minutes in, Nebula was still peeking around her covers and trying her best not to move to get herself off as she watched dear, sweet Daybreak force her hand down further her pants to do... something, she had an idea even if she couldn't see, that made her whole body shake and shiver before she slumped onto the bed.

 

So now she had a choice.  She could get up and confront Daybreak on the issue (she was wondering why her clothing seemed so well organized when she finally put it away) or just continue to sleep and pretend this never happened.

 

Daybreak ended up making the choice for her when she shakily got up and quickly fixed herself up.  Nebula had to close her eyes and pretend to be asleep while she heard Daybreak walk around to clean up.  Washing her hands in the bathroom, changing her clothes, and- yep, that was movement around her side near her pile of clean clothes.

 

It was a while before she heard Daybreak sigh before the door closed, her roommate on her way to get breakfast early at the cafeteria.

 

Once she was sure her roommate was gone, Nebula flew out of bed to check her laundry.  Sure enough, it looked better than before and hidden away with no signs of being manhandled were her favorite pair of purple panties.

 

Shit. Should she talk to Daybreak about this?  She had been wanting to hook up with Daybreak for a while, but she hadn't since she had thought for sure Daybreak might have been straight. Clearly that wasn't the case now, but... Did her shy and reserved roommate to want to do the same?

 

No, that would only make Daybreak freak out.  If she was going to this trouble to hide her secret masturbation prop, she didn't want her to find out.  As much as Nebula didn't care if she did or not (would definitely encourage it if she could get front row seats to it), it wouldn't help her get Daybreak to trust her to hook up.

 

Well damn... though she wasn't any closer to figuring out how to hook up with goody, two-shoes Daybreak, she at least had some new masturbation fantasies to fuck off to.

 

And hey, Nebula thought, maybe she could try the same thing with Daybreak's panties. 

 

END


End file.
